


Little Longer, A

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Toby wants just a little longer.





	Little Longer, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Little Longer  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, bit of Angst, Pre-White House  
Rating: CHILD  
Fandom: West Wing  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Toby wants just a little longer.  
Archive Instructions: To quote a Hardee's tag: Yes is the only answer I know. (And yes, I have exploited it for all it's worth.  
Disclaimer: They'd be discussing politics and having sex if they were mine. Aaron is just to hung up on politics.  
Author's Notes: This is not a fic. Hell, it's barely a ficlet. It's not proofread by anyone but me, so it's all my fault for stupid mistakes.

**A Little Longer by Perpetual Motion**

Toby woke up and rolled over, smiling to himself when he touched Sam. Nice way to wake up. He opened his eyes and watched Sam sleep. Toby was always amazed at how young Sam looked when he was sleeping. He could almost be illegal. Toby stroked Sam's hair and tried to keep heavy thoughts at bay. When Bartlet's elected, we'll have to end this. God, I don't want to end this, but I have to. When Bartlet gets elected everything will go under the microscope.

Sam shifted under the sheets and opened his eyes. "Morning, Toby." His face told the story of a man in love.

"Morning, Sam."

"You look happy."

"I am." Not for long, though. "You look content."

"Mmmm." Sam leaned over and kissed Toby, leaning in and making himself a human blanket on the other man.

Toby wrapped his arms around Sam and smiled to himself. Maybe for a little longer.


End file.
